Wyatt Cross
Wyatt is one of the eight main Liars, Wyatt was created by Jenna can't hear us she's blind ... Lol Wyatt knew that his mother was having an affair with a toyboy when he was 13 but didn't mention it to his father because his mother kept saying that she would end it and he would destroy his father and make him depressed and lose his business. His father has no idea that Wyatt knew. Also Wyatt got involved in a gang when his mother left and the gang were responsible for a stabbing and subsequent death of another teenager. Wyatt was so scared he didn't know what to do , although he was not the one who stabbed the victim he saw it and failed to report it to the police. He got out of the gang as soon as he could and tried to forget all about it... He decided from then on that he would be the total opposite of the person he was in the gang he didn't want to be a thug - he had lost his way and he wanted to become the old wyatt. The sincere , kind hearted guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. His mother ran off with a toyboy when he was 14 and therefore left his dad to care for him by himself. It wasn't a shock move as his dad was always away on business and Wyatt always overheard arguments about where his mom was and who she was with. She was always out partying and never really payed any attention to Wyatt. His dad was always the most responsible one and he has his own business so he single handedly earned all the money the family needed. His mom may have supposed to be a stay at home mom but she was far from it , she left Wyatt on his own for whole days sometimes from when he was 10. He would often come back from school with no-one there until 10pm when his dad got back from work. And again and again his mother would turn up at 2am drunk. When his mother left he couldn't help but feel glad. His dad had to reduce his hours and come home for 7pm so he could make dinner and help Wyatt and spend time with him. Wyatt has a very close relationship with his dad and respects him greatly for looking after him as a single parent for 3 years. Wyatt has turned out very well considering his mother left him when he was 14 . He has always tried to be the best he can be and prove that he is good enough and that his mom made a mistake by leaving. Also he is determined to make his dad proud of him as he has stuck by him through everything. The one thing that isn't pretty much perfect about Wyatt is his intelligence. He was always bottom of the class but since getting a tutor he is getting much better and his confidence is rising with it. He hopes that he can be on par with everyone else so he doesn't have to look like the 'dumb' one. People joke about his intelligence and he goes along with it but deep down it does effect him. He is Friendly and has great people skills. He is Outgoing, social and group oriented. He is a very open and honest guy despite having his heart broken recently. There is no denying that he likes to be the center of attention but he doesn't do it so no one else gets notices he does it to make himself feel better as sometimes he is quite insecure. Which is why he takes well to praise and compliments. He is adaptable and action-oriented and is a great athlete , you name any sport he is amazing at it which makes him very popular with the other guys and girls. At the same time he is disorganized and messy. He tends to dominate conversations as he has many interesting and funny stories about when he was younger. He lives in the here-and-now and has a very Fast-paced lifestyle. He is extremely loyal to their peers, but not usually respectful of laws and rules if they get in the way of getting things done. He is compassionate, caring, sensitive, honest and kind some would say he is the perfect catch.